Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Boom)
Knuckles the Echidna is the tetartagonist in the Sonic Boom series. He is an anthropomorphic echidna from Angel Island and serves as the muscle of Team Sonic. Appearance Personality Knuckles is described as a "punch-first-and-keep-punching-until-you-need-a-punch-break" kind of echidna, and the best solution to a problem for him is to smash it to pieces. He is determined and strong of character, but tends to be rather cocky and get into trouble. Additionally, Knuckles has a huge ego: he clearly think that he is his team's leader and most capable member, and fancies himself very heroic, the latter of which is not entirely without reason though he can exaggerate his own recollection of his accomplishments. Knuckles is the opposite of Sonic: he is stubborn, likes to take his time and very naive. He is also not exactly intelligent, admitting himself that he is "as dumb as a rock," and is a little slow on the uptake, particularly when it comes to elaborate plans and math problems as even simplified explanations takes him a long time to process. He is also a bit goofy at times and easily distracted to the point where he is drawn to things as simple as shiny objects. Despite his tough personality though, Knuckles is a softy on the inside with some noticeable preferences in particular: he loves nature and is very loyal to his friends. Knuckles comes off as a little sensitive about his intelligence. While he accepts he is not the smartest, he takes great offense when being called stupid and will go to extreme lengths to prove otherwise. Also, when Knuckles got his team into trouble with a half-baked plan, he sunk into a depression of self-berating over his imposed stupidity (even crying about it) until his friends restored his confidence. Biography Powers and Abilities Being described as the muscle of the team, Knuckles has incredible super human strength acquired through sheer upper body workouts which lets him destroy virtually everything; he can use his power to create shock waves without damaging the environment. While he normally uses his upper body strength, Knuckles is capable of producing strong kicks. Using the spikes on his hands, Knuckles can climb along walls, across ceilings and ca scale slippery surfaces. He is also proficient burrower, digging through rock and dirt and construct earth barriers at an exceptionally fast rate. Knuckles has a high level of durability, allowing him to withstand extreme pain and physical punishment. After eating one of Dr. Eggman's evil cookies, Knuckles gained average-level intelligence, but was returned to normal after he was cured. Equipment Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Knuckles and Sonic are close friends and rivals. They have known each other for a long time, but their relationship ia somewhat complicated, the two of them having been summed up once as "best frenemies". When Knuckles first met Sonic, they started off as enemies, because of Eggman has lied to Knuckles by saying that Sonic and Tails were trying to steal the Master Emerald. However, after Knuckles discovered that Eggman lied and stole the Master Emerald while Knuckles was fighting Sonic and Tails, Knuckles joined forces with themto get the Master Emerald back and stop Eggman from conquering the world, and then, Knuckles befriended Sonic and Tails, and (along with Amy and Sticks), they formed Team Sonic. Although being close friends and teammates now, Sonic and Knuckles still share a little rivalry due to their differences. While Sonic is cool, playful and loves to joke, Knuckles is grouchy, serious and gets angry easily. Knuckles is also somewhat hostile towards Sonic at times, and the two don't understand each other and they don't always see eye to eye. They share a competitive rivalry and they often end up fighting when clashing, though their rivalry has become more friendly over time, being now more a play between the two. Additionally, Knuckles furiously defends Tails from Sonic whenever Sonic is rude to Tails. Knuckles also envies Sonic's free lifestyle and independent nature, which somewhat influences their rivalry. Sonic, meanwhile, always welcomes a challenge from Knuckles and enjoys teasing him for fun for fun because of his serious nature, and will even try getting him angry so he can fight him. A majority of their confrontations have been caused by Dr. Eggman, who would trick Knuckles into thinking Sonic (and to a minor extent, Tails) is the enemy; though, as time passed, Knuckles has stopped believing in Eggman's lies and is now more aware of his plans. Whenever Sonic discovets Eggman had tricked Knuckles, he always chides him by calling him "Knucklr-head", which Knuckles does not take too well, though they always make peace with each other at the end of the day. Despite their differences, Knuckles is very loyal to Sonic, and is willing to risk his life for him, which Sonic does the same. The two of them are connected by a hot-blooded friendship and according to Tails, they are funny together. While Sonic doesn't hold back on Knuckles' shortcomings, they deeply acknowledge eacj other and Sonic knows he can count on him to do what is needed to succeed. Over time, their relationship has improved greatly, though Sonic is still somewhat reluctant to admit when Knuckles is right and he was wrong. While Knuckles at times rebuts his help and claims he could do better, Sonic just rolls with it and is merely glad to help him. The two are also great and loyal teammates, having worked together multiple times, being called "Fighting Buddies", and when they do so they form an unstoppable team. For better or worse, Sonic will also be there to give Knuckles needed, if not harsh, consoling whenever he is in doubt. Additionally, Sonic was crestfallen when he thought Knuckles and the others had died from the Extractor. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails is Knuckles' closest friend. When they first met, the two started off as enemies, because of Eggman had lied to Knuckles by saying that Sonic and Tails are trying to steal the Master Emerald. However, after Knuckles discovered Eggman lied and stole the Master Emerald while he was fighting Sonic and Tails, Knuckles joined forces with Sonic and Tails to get the Master Emerald back and stop Eggman from conquering the world, and then, Knuckles befriended both Sonic and Tails, and (along with Amy and Sticks) they formed Team Sonic. Although Knuckles is sometimes angered by Tails' clumsiness, Knuckles recognizes that Tails is just a cub, and is always kind to him. Knuckles always defends Tails from Sonic as well, whenever Sonic is rude to Tails. In fact, Knuckles is much more patient to Tails than he is to Sonic. Tails sometimes also depends emotionally on Knuckles, as Knuckles constantly protects him and gives all the affective support Tails needs. Knuckles acts like an older brother to Tails. Knuckles enjoy spending time with Tails and is closer to him than he is to Sonic. They spend a lot of time together, and Knuckles is willing to risk his life for Tails, which Tails does the same. Tails loves to spend time with Knuckles (possible because of Knuckles' protectiveness towards him), and Knuckles is extremely friendly to Tails. They love each other as brothers. Amy Rose Knuckles and Amy are close friends. Although they have no romantic feelings for each other, Knuckles is a little shy around Amy, possible because she is a woman and Knuckles is very shy around any woman. Knuckles is very protective of Amy and cares very much for her well-being. Amy can be a little angered with Knuckles when he says bad words to Sonic, or when he insults Sonic. However, unlike Sonic and Tails, Knuckles is not afraid to stand up to Amy's anger. Despite getting sometimes into arguments, they are true friends that can always count on each other. Amy seems to enjoy spending time with Knuckles when he is not insulting Sonic, and she never lefts him behind. Knuckles never lefts her behind too. Knuckles and Amy are very loyal to each other, and both are willing to risk their lifes for each other. Sticks the Badger Knuckles and Sticks are close friends. However, Knuckles is somewhat angered by her constant paranoia and usually loses his patience with her. She can also be very angered with Knuckles when he insults Sonic, due to Sticks' loyalty to Sonic. In spite of all their arguments, Knuckles and Sticks are very loyal to each other and willing to risk their lifes for each other. Knuckles and Sticks also have a fierce partnership on combat. Sticks also seems to enjoy spending time with Knuckles, and he also likes to spend time with her. Sticks even consider Knuckles as an older brother and looks up to him accordingly whenever he isn't insulting Sonic. Knuckles similiarly sees her as an younger sister. The two get along very well on the most time. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Although at the beginning they were partners, Knuckles is the third most formidable foe the mad scientist has, after Sonic and Tails, thwarting his plans most of the time. Knuckles is sometimes tricked by Dr. Eggman as well, specially whenever Sonic's involved. When Knuckles first met Eggman, the doctor had tricked him saying that Sonic and Tails are trying to steal the Master Emerald, and due to Knuckles' naiveness, he had believed Eggman and initially helped him. However, after Knuckles realized the true, he joined forces with Sonic and Tails to stop Eggman. Since them, Knuckles has been having a considerable hatred of Eggman. Knuckles is still sometimes tricked by Eggman into believing that Sonic and Tails are the enemies, but as time passed, Knuckles stopped believing on Eggman's lies, and is now more aware of his plans. Knuckles really hates Eggman, and whenever the Master Emerald is missing, Eggman is the first person who Knuckles suspects. Mrs. Agrimaldolina Knuckles and Mrs. Agrimaldolina have a love/hate relationship. Knuckles and Mrs. Agrimaldolina have been fighting for the Master Emerald ever since the two met. Knuckles also rivalries with Mrs. Agrimaldolina in treasure hunting, and the two have a very competitive atittude towards each other. The two almost always disagree with each other and fight. When they first met, the two started off fighting for the Master Emerald. While the two were fighting, Dr. Eggman tried to steal the Master Emerald. Knuckles tried to save the Master Emerald, and accidentally destroyed the Master Emerald. Then, Knuckles and Mrs. Agrimaldolina started looking for its pieces. Eventually, the two end up fighting for the pieces. However, during the fight, Mrs. Agrimaldolina slips on a narrow beam and was about to fail into a burning pit of lava, but Knuckles saves her life. After the rescue though, Mrs. Agrimaldolina ungracefully replied him "Keep your hands to youself! Don't touch me!". After a long argument between the two, Mrs. Agrimaldolina gives him back the pieces of the Master Emerald and stubbornly complains that "They stink like echidnas do!". Needlessly, Knuckles apologies in case if he hurt her, and runs off. Mrs. Agrimaldolina seems to enjoy teasing Knuckles time to time as well, similiar with Sonic does. Mrs. Agrimaldolina sometimes even flirts with Knuckles to tease him, which make Knuckles gets very angry. She always tries to steal the Master Emerald, which annoys Knuckles. However, despite Knuckles' temper and serious nature, Knuckles also seems to enjoy teasing her time to time as well, and almost always will seize the opportunity to tease her with jokes and sarcasm. Knuckles also enjoy refusing to give her the Master Emerald, because he knows that this make her very angry. Both are usually very hostile towards each other. Despite their fierce rivalry and bitter atittude towards each other, Knuckles and Mrs. Agrimaldolina don't hates each other. Additionally, despite their rivalry, Mrs. Agrimaldolina has a secret crush on him, despite being extremely older than him (while Knuckles is 16 years-old, Mrs. Agrimaldolina is 52 years-old). However, she is extremely proud to admit and, due to Knuckles' naiveness, he doesn't realizes that she likes him, and he is completely unaware of her crush on him. Due to Knuckles being unaware of her crush on him, he possible doesn't feels her crush back, as he is very angered whenever she flirts with him. However, Knuckles doesn't hates Mrs. Agrimaldolina and even consider she a friend, and the two usually get along very well (when not fighting for the Master Emerald). Mrs. Agrimaldolina once said that Knuckles is irritating. However, she later claims that Knuckles is beautiful, but not her type. However, Mrs. Agrimaldolina can be very jealous if she sees Knuckles with another girl, even when some girls are just friend with Knuckles (like Amy). The two have a very complicated relationship. Whenever the Master Emerald is involved, the two are bitter rivals, and acts very hostile and competitive towards each other and seems to hate each other. However, the two acts friendly, sweet and nice to each other when not fighting for the Master Emerald. Despite the two almost always disagree with each other, Knuckles and Mrs. Agrimaldolina knows when they have to put aside their differences and join forces for greater good. Despite Knuckles being sometimes angry with her, she refers to her by "Mrs. Agrimaldolina", possilble because he respects that she is older than he. Delegate Morales Knuckles initially had a dislikeness for the delegate because the delegate tried to "steal" the Master Emerald to investigate it. Knuckles refused to give the Master Emerald to the delegate, and the delegate decided to get the Master Emerald anyone. After succeeding on getting the Master Emerald, Knuckles threats the delegate by saying he will hunt him. After this, Knuckles is tricked by Eggman, who says the delegate stole the Master Emerald for Sonic and Tails. However, after Knuckles realized the truth, he works together with the delegate to defeat Eggman. Ever sincd then, Knuckles has respected the delegate, always referring to him by "Mr. Delegate". The delegate also appreciates Knuckles' skills and determination to protect the Master Emerald. Due to Knuckles' wiseness about his ancestors, the delegate always asks Knuckles to say who is the new enemy. Gordon Botijon Knuckles respects Botijon because Botijon is older than him (while Knuckles is 16 years-old, Botijon is 43 years-old) refers to him by "Mr. Botijon". They were initially enemies, because Botijon was a thief, whom Team Sonic always stopped his plans. However, the two later works together to defeat Lyric, and Botijon redeems himself by becoming a honest individual. The first real fight between the two happened when Botijon has provoked Team Sonic into fighting them. After the fight, Knuckles jokingly mentioned that maybe they fought Botijon's ghost. However, Knuckles sometimes asks Botijon's help in some missions. The two sometimes works together and share a great mutual respect for each other. However, although they had never really fought each other again since Botijon became a honest individual, Knuckles and Botijon still appear to have a dislikeness for each other to certain point. Botijon once bluntly pointed out that Knuckles was useless for his shortcomings while keeping an indifferent attitude towards his challenges, and Knuckles seemed to be angered for his presence. Knuckles also pointed out that Botijon had a big ego, in a rather annoyed tone. However, at the same time Knuckles and Botijon dislike each other to certain point, they also like each other to certain point. Overall, they are neither friends nor enemies. Chompiras Knuckles respects Chompiras because Chompiras is older than him (while Knuckles is 16 years-old, Chompiras is 50-years old), and refers to him by "Mr. Chompiras". Knuckles and Chompiras also share a very friendly rivalry with each other. Usually, the two don't pay much attention to each other, though they fought each other on occasions. Sarge Refugio Sarge Refugio is Knuckles' arch-rival. They were initially enemies, because the sarge helped the delegate "steal" the Master Emerald for investigation. However, they later worked together to defeat Eggman. Unlike the delegate, the sarge still shares a bitter rivalry with Knuckles, and both of them really hates each other. The two almost always fights each other whenever they meet, and almost always disagrees with each other. The two rarely are on good terms. Trivia *Knuckles' relationship with Sonic is very similiar to Iron Man's relationship with Captain America from Marvel Cinematic Universe Navegation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Protectors Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rescuers Category:Sophisticated Category:MAD Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Pacifists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Egomaniacs Category:Bond Creator Category:Fighter Category:Control Freaks Category:The Messiah Category:Wrathful Category:Misguided Category:Merciful Category:Strategists Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Sympathetic Category:Teenagers Category:Honest Category:Wise Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Famous Category:Adventurers Category:Comic Relief Category:Scapegoat Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:In Love Category:Envious Category:Superheroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Anti Hero Category:Localized Protection Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Loyal Category:Mysterious Category:Internet Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Feminists